


Hindsight Between Friends

by charleybradburies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Animals, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Dogs, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female-Centric, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hindsight is 20/20.</p><p>Written for Fan Flashworks Challenge #116: Refusal. { <a href="http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/483217.html">x</a> }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight Between Friends

“I commend you, you know.”

Her voice comes out softer than she’d hoped, but at least he won’t be judging her. 

“For not going through with it...and for telling Arthur to fuck off.”

J.B. adjusts his position in her lap, and Roxy presses her eyes shut to keep away the tears that come. She’s not successful - but Eggsy’s shoved a handkerchief in her hand before she’s had a second to chastise herself for crying. 

She gives the bench swing a harder push, leans into Eggsy’s shoulder, and looks out at the sunset oscillating out in front of them.


End file.
